Aliado del Eje
by PaolaChiave
Summary: Aliados... Enemigos... Levi Ackerman lo había odiado desde el instante en que se conocieron. Tenía motivos que jamás quiso expresarle. ¿Cómo luchar contra su incomprensible resentimiento? Pero ahora Levi lo odiaba por una nueva razón que distaba profundamente de la primera. Lo había hecho vulnerable.


El comienzo de algo nuevo se presenta ante ustedes. Los personajes son de Hajime Isayama y la historia es de mi autoría. ¡A leer!

* * *

.

 _Di hola desde tu ventana_

 _Di adiós desde tu auto_

 _Di buenas noches desde tu almohada._

 _Di hasta pronto desde las estrellas_

 _Da un paseo por mi vida._

 _Cántame una canción de cuna_

 _Canciones de cuna para alguien de mi edad_

 _¡Por favor no te olvides de mí!_

 **ღ**

 **.**

 ** _8th Avenue Serenade – Green Day_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Aliado del Eje_**

 **①**

 **La última de los cinco.**

Faltaban una semana para el comienzo del verano. Era de vital importancia que se decidiera de una vez por todas y resolviera la gran cuestión que azotaba su mente desde hace ya un par de meses. ¿Debería quedarse en casa, y pasar todo el verano tejiendo bufandas y remendando bolsillos y mangas de suéteres viejos, además de ayudar a su padre con las tediosas refacciones de la su inhóspita casa? ¿O largarse hasta Idaho y vivir entre los meramente asquerosos campesinos que pululaban cerca de su cabaña y robaban sus pertenencias para luego encontrarlas esparcidas por el campo en condiciones tan degradantes que tendría que invertir más adelante en reposiciones?

Al demonio, iría al campamento nuevamente. Era mejor que quedarse en casa.

Quería muchísimo a sus padres, aunque estos no fuesen puramente de sangre, ellos eran lo único que tenía en el mundo y se sentía supremamente agradecida por su bondad y cariño al haberla acogido. Pero su espíritu era revoltoso, rebelde, lleno de curiosidad por el mundo. Vivía en la ciudad más diminuta del estado todavía más diminuto de los Estados Unidos. La vida en Central Falls no era fácil. Todo mundo en el pequeño pueblo tenía ciertas relaciones, como suele pasar en los pueblos pequeños. Todos eran prácticamente inmigrantes, y la diversidad de raza la hacía sentirse cómoda, pues ella tenía rasgos asiáticos y aunque era toda una minoría, nunca se sintió descolocada en aquel pueblito lleno de personas tanto latinas como blancas.

A pesar de la entrañable sensación de estar en casa, no podía imaginarse estando ahí toda la vida. Había visto casualmente en una de las pequeñas cafeterías de Rhode Island un afiche que invitaba a todo el que estuviera dispuesto a vacacionar en verano en Preston, Idaho. La idea le pareció absurda y demasiado irreal, pero una vez estuvo instalada en su cabeza difícilmente pudo deshacerse de la tentativa, por muy ridícula que pudiera parecer. El afiche explicaba que buscaba jóvenes de todo el país para acampar en un bosque extremadamente popular de la zona, ideal para aprender la vida natural y divertirse a la intemperie. Ella siendo una chica humilde de pueblo, cualquiera podría pensar que la idea la asquearía hasta la médula, pues ¿por qué saldría de un pueblo para instalarse en otro? Cualquiera en su situación tomaría el primer pasaje rumbo a cualquier parte donde hubiera imponentes edificaciones e incontables lugares para andar y divertirse.

Pero no, ella había elegido Idaho.

No sabía demasiado al respecto de las verdaderas intenciones del propietario de la Hacienda y dueño legítimo del bosque en el que se llevaba a cabo semejante expedición. Pero le maravillaba. Como ya se ha mencionado, había tenido que lidiar con insufribles personas a lo largo de su estadía por ser la _novicia._ Algo que según le había explicado su compañero de residencia Armin era absolutamente normal, y que todos, salvo los cinco chicos más veteranos, habían tenido que pasar en su momento.

En Central Falls a decir verdad, no tenía muchos amigos, así que no tenía que preocuparse por despedidas o por escribir a alguien que no fueran sus padres. Sonaba algo triste, pero para ella era todo un alivio.

Había tomado su decisión: Regresaría al campamento.

 **•••**

—Todavía falta una semana y ya tengo que ver sus horribles rostros por aquí —Suspiró el hijo del comandante.

—¡Hermano! —Se había abalanzado sobre él una revoltosa chica de cabellos rojizos sujetos en coletas mientras tras ella aparecía un chico alto y pálido que sonreía radiante.

—Veo que no has cambiado nada, Rivaille —Se acercó se podría decir su mejor amigo para saludarlo y apartar suavemente a su otra entusiasta amiga— No dejé ese pueblo de mierda para llegar a mi hogar de mierda y que me recibieras con tan poco ahínco. Venga ¡Dame un abrazo!

Rivaille los recibió demostrando poco interés en su llegada, pero en el fondo se alegraba de ver a sus más viejos amigos. Los conocía de toda la vida, y a pesar de los años seguían viniendo al estúpido campamento de Erwin sólo para verle. Nunca lo diría en voz alta, pero aquel gesto le agradaba y conmovía.

—La vida en Kansas debe ser una mierda como para que vengas cada año a esta pocilga —Resopló Rivaille dejándolos pasar a la gran y antigua Hacienda.

Su amigo Farlán tan sólo sonrió ante su aire indiferente y estoicismo. Ese enano nunca cambiaría.

—Me he encontrado con Isabel en Bristol y hemos arribado esta misma mañana. Erwin siempre se muestra encantado de que estemos contigo mucho antes que el resto —Le guiñó el ojo.

Rivaille rodó los ojos.

—Te traje esto hermano —Isabel que hasta ese momento estaba ajena a la conversación dejó caer la mochila verde que portaba al encerado piso del living y extrajo una camiseta (que seguramente le quedaría grande hasta a Farlán) y se la tendió.

Rivaille alzó una ceja ante el inesperado obsequio y la cogió, extendiéndola.

Farlán soltó una risita cuando leyó lo que decía.

— _I'm an American Idiot_ —Dijo Rivaille en voz alta mientras la sujetaba de extremo a extremo.

La camiseta no era mala, era negra y las letras bordadas de color blanco junto con el símbolo de su álbum favorito, _American Idiot_ , mostraban el dibujo de una mano blanca apretando un corazón granada. Isabel era muy inocente y torpe, por eso no pensó que se estuviera burlando de él. Sin embargo le lanzó una mirada asesina a Farlán quien se desternillaba de risa.

—Es curioso. No eres americano, pero sí que eres un idiota —Se burló mientras su amigo doblaba la prenda y se la guardaba bajo el brazo.

—No te pongas así Farlán que también he traído algo para ti —Señaló Isabel sonriendo encantadoramente mientras sacaba otra camiseta de su mochila, sólo que esta, lejos de portar una referencia a Green Day, mostraba el mensaje _I love Little Mix_

—¡¿Eh!? —Farlán se sonrojó hasta las orejas y rápidamente dobló la camiseta— ¿Por qué me das una camiseta de una banda de chicas? —Musitó incómodo, las mejillas a fuego vivo.

Isabel alzó una ceja confundida.

—Pero si tú me habías dicho que eran tu ban —No dijo una sola palabra más pues su castaño amigo le había tapado la boca.

Rivaille esbozó una diminuta sonrisa de burla y les dio la espalda, pues aunque le divertía el karma se aburría fácilmente cuando sus dos idiotas amigos empezaban a pelear. Farlán aún colorado zarandeaba a Isabel regañándola por revelar algo tan vergonzoso para él enfrente de Rivaille a lo que ella sólo gritaba que no era su intención, intentando contener la risa.

—Son un caso —Se oyó decir al pelinegro mientras se alejaba hacia el fondo de la casa.

—Eh, oye, Rivaille. ¡No nos dejes, maldito enano! —Se apresuró Farlán a tomar su equipaje y seguirlo.

Isabel se sacudió la ropa, y sonrió con picardía. Todo era como cuando tenían siete años. Y le satisfacía saber que nada había cambiado entre ellos. Farlán, el mayor de los tres, se burlaba de Rivaille ya fuera por su estatura, su fobia a la suciedad, o tan sólo por tu carácter huraño y reservado. Tenía toda una lista de cosas que le parecían extrañas sobre él, e incluso dignas de mofa. Rivaille en cambio sólo se limitaba a escuchar las bromas de Farlán con cara inexpresiva y de vez en cuando soltar uno que otro comentario sarcástico sobre lo molesto que era vivir con él.

Ella sabía que esos dos se amaban incondicionalmente, aunque amar no era una palabra que los chicos usarían exactamente para describir ese sentimiento de fraternidad que había entre ellos, pues los hombres podían ser tan orgullosos y decir que amaban a otro hombre aunque fuesen hermanos sonaba demasiado asqueroso. No hacían falta palabras de todas formas, se podía ver el cariño y la confianza que se tenían mutuamente, y ella deseaba más que nada en el mundo, seguir a esos dos hasta el último de sus días. No se imaginaba un mundo sin su pequeño _hermano_ —como le gustaba decirle— y Farlán. Ellos eran sus mejores amigos para siempre, eran su familia.

 **•••**

Una vez que los invitados de honor llegaron, el ama de llaves, Aixa, les ayudó a los tan entrañables amigos del hijo del comandante a seleccionar una habitación de su gusto, pero les señaló que no se acostumbraran demasiado, ya que en cuanto diera inicio el campamento dormirían en la cabaña que les fuera asignada como todos los demás campistas.

Se alistaron a la brevedad para acompañar al comandante Smith y el resto del equipo de las instalaciones y campamento en la cena de pre-bienvenida, pues los encargados de la asignación, mantenimiento y líderes de Casa llegaban al enorme recinto al igual que ellos mucho antes para organizar los preparativos y hacer todo tipo de inventario, y cerciorarse de la seguridad del bosque.

Isabel y Farlan reconocieron de inmediato a sus tan queridos y viejos instructores. Ahí a la mesa se encontraba Nanaba, Hanji y Mike-sensei quienes les dedicaron sendas sonrisas al verlos entrar.

También se encontraba el pesado de Keith Shadis, el más veterano de todos, por no decir el más anciano. Estuvo en la guerra y se decía en las noches de fogata tan habituales en el campamento que en su juventud había tenido una fuerza equiparable a la de cien soldados y que mataba sin inmutarse a sus enemigos. Era el más temido y por lo tanto el más respetado. A nadie le gustaba cruzarse en su camino, pues también era famoso por sus grandes discursos que te humillaban hasta la médula. En lugar de campistas parecía entrenar soldados, lo cual tenía algo de sentido, ya que parecía añorar su cargo como capitán. Tal vez todo esto le ayudaba a revivir sus mejores andanzas.

También estaba el fastidioso de KItz. Tenía una espesa barba castaña y un bigote que mataban de risa a los campistas. Su aspecto era tan soso como su forma de instruir. Era vacilante y presuntuoso, aunque logros no tenía ninguno. Farlan hacía demasiado hincapié cada año del por qué semejante personaje estaba ahí en primer lugar. No era tan antiguo como el resto de los instructores, pero los chicos habían tenido la mala suerte de ser seleccionados en el tercer año de su llegada a su equipo, y siempre era considerado el peor.

Por otro lado, también estaban los encargados más novatos: Riko Brzenska e Ian Dietrich, quienes se habían unido al campamento apenas un año atrás.

Había algunos asientos vacíos, dando a entender que posiblemente no estarían presentes todos los expertos de campo. Eran casi las ocho, y la cena empezó sin más preámbulo. Erwin estaba sentado a la cabeza del comedor, y justo a su izquierda en la primera silla, Rivaille. Farlan e Isabel se habían sentado junto a él, mientras que en la misma hilera se encontraban Aixa, El Sr Ral, un viejo amigo de Smith y padre de Petra, una de sus compañeras campistas que al igual que ellos, había estado ahí desde su creación, y por algún extraño motivo no había bajado a la cena. Eso hizo pensar a Farlan e Isabel que quizá la chica estaría ausente ese año, aún estando ahí su padre, pues no la habían visto desde que habían llegado, cosa que los intrigó.

En la segunda cabecera, se encontraba Erd Gin. No era un instructor, sino el supervisor por excelencia del campamento. A todos les agradaba mucho Erd, era cordial y atento con los chicos y no los amonestaba aunque los hubiera pillado a altas horas de la noche en la cocina o pasándose la noche en vela viendo películas. Pero no por ello era alguien que descuidaba su trabajo; era estricto cuando tenía que serlo, además de ser altamente inteligente. Smith había querido convertirlo en otro líder de Casa, pero se negó, insistiendo que era feliz con sus responsabilidades cotidianas. No era ningún secreto que era el amor platónico de muchas campistas (el hombre no tenía ni sus treinta y estaba soltero)

En el extremo opuesto frente a los chicos se hallaban los demás instructores, justo a la derecha de Erwin. También reconocieron al imprudente de Hannes, el guardabosques, o el borrachín del lugar más bien.

Antes de devorar los alimentos Erwin había dicho algunas palabras en honor a los ahí presentes y parloteando como hacía cada año sobre la gran experiencia que pronto estaban a vivir y que sería mucho mejor que el anterior, dándoles calurosamente la bienvenida y agradeciendo el poder estar ahí con —Lo había referido como hijo— Rivaille.

Todos aplaudieron sus palabras satisfechos, todos excepto el pequeño hijo del comandante. Su expresión estaba impasible como de costumbre, y su mirada parecía fija en algún punto que sólo el podía ver.

A muchos de los ahí presentes no les agradaba su actitud, considerándolo un malcriado y malagradecido, pero había otros que al igual que sus amigos lo apreciaban, muy a pesar de su comportamiento irreverente. Como por ejemplo, el señor Rai y su hija, el ama de llaves Aixa lo trataba prácticamente como si fuera su propio hijo e incluso Erd lo tenía en alta estima.

El banquete se había prolongado y se mantuvo una atmósfera jovial y relajada, donde se había servido vino y las conversaciones fluían con recuerdos dorados de otros tiempos. Isabel observaba preocupada a Rivaille al igual que Farlan, pues conocían de sobra su carácter poco dócil y sabían que estaría harto de aquella interminable reunión.

A las 12:00 en punto todo mundo se empezó a retirar a sus alcobas. Mañana sería día libre para todos los de la Hacienda, pero el día había sido ajetreado y todos querían irse a descansar.

En cuanto se vio libre, Rivaille se largó de la estancia lo más pronto que pudo y se dirigió a su alcoba, con sus alarmados amigos pisándole los talones.

Aixa vio como se alejaba e inmediatamente entendió que era mejor dejarlo a solas con sus amigos. El muchacho nunca se había adaptado del todo a ser el hijo de alguien más, y aunque no se quejaba a los cuatro vientos, sabía que seguía siendo muy duro para él renunciar a su antigua vida.

Recogió los platos en silencio, triste.

Farlan cerró la puerta tras él una vez que los tres hubieron entrado a la habitación de Rivaille. Este no se molestó en echarlos, pues sabía que no lo dejarían en paz. Simplemente lo acompañaban aún cuando no quería a nadie cerca.

—¿Qué te pasa? —Preguntó Farlan directo al grano.

Isabel se había sentado a los pies de la cama, donde su querido aniki se había acostado mirando al techo.

Rivaille ni siquiera lo miró, se limitó a seguir contemplando el techo gris y opaco, sumido en sus pensamientos.

Isabel se abrazó las piernas, permaneciendo callada, pues sabía que no era momento de cambiar el tema y confiaba más en el tacto de Farlan, Rivaille se impacientaba con facilidad ante la plática inútil.

—¿Piensas en tu padre, verdad? —Dijo Farlan suavemente, sonriendo con tristeza. Sonaba más como una afirmación que como una pregunta y fue a sentarse a la orilla de la cama— Sé que te sientes fuera de lugar —Empezó a decir— Pero oye, sabes que sin importar nada, tienes aquí a tu familia.

Isabel asintió enérgicamente.

—No, no lo sabes —Contestó Rivaille después de unos momentos de silencio.

—¿Tanto odias este lugar? —Quiso saber Farlan seriamente.

Ante la falta de respuesta, fue obvio para todos que esa era una confirmación silenciosa.

—Aniki… —Susurró Isabel, acongojada.

—¿A dónde irías? —Insistió Farlán levantándose de la cama pero sin perder la compostura— No hay nada allá afuera. ¿Qué podrías encontrar? —Soltó con ironía— De verdad no lo entiendo Rivaille —Parecía herido— Quieres deshacerte de lo que tienes y déjame decirte que no es poco.

Rivaille lo miró finalmente y respondió:

—A cualquier parte.

* * *

—Entonces… Te desharás de mí.

Era la tercera vez que su hijo había pronunciado aquellas irritantes palabras.

—¿Quieres dejarlo? —Carla había dejado de ordenar la ropa interior de su hijo y lo encaraba con los brazos en jarras— No me estoy deshaciendo de ti, Eren. No tiene nada de malo que una madre quiera que su hijo se divierta en verano.

—Querrás decir que se aburra en verano —Corrigió Eren sarcástico.

—Vamos, Eren —Se rio Sasha, quien recién llegaba a la casa de los Jaeger y había aparecido en el umbral de la habitación tras Eren— Ya no seas tan amargado. Te enseñaré lo que es la buena vida—Sonrió divertida al ver la mueca de su testarudo amigo—Disculpen mi intromisión, la puerta de entrada estaba abierta, así que…

—Oh, no te disculpes Sasha —Le sonrió Carla acercándose para saludarla— Tu padre ha sido tan amable al dejar que Eren se cuele en su viaje— Su mirada estaba resplandeciente— Espero que no les estemos causando demasiadas molestias.

—¡Para nada señora Jaeger!— Negó con un gesto de la mano la mejor amiga de su hijo— Para mí es un placer que Eren nos acompañe, teniéndolo allá las cosas pueden resultar más interesantes.

—¿Alguien quiere escucharme? —Se quejó Eren, incapaz de aceptar que aquel verano se iría a vacacionar al pueblo natal de su glotona compañera— Esto es absurdo. No quiero dejarte sola.

Sasha le dio un pequeño y disimulado golpe en la nuca al ojiesmeralda.

—No seas estúpido. Tu madre también merece disfrutar sus vacaciones a solas. Piensa más en la gente, Jaeger.

—¡Auh! —Eren se sobaba la nuca mirando a Sasha con molestia. Pero rápidamente sopesó sus palabras. —Entonces, tienes tus propios planes —Dijo Eren mirando incrédulo a su madre, que había retomado la labor de doblar la ropa.

—¿Mmm? —Había contestado distraídamente— ¡Oh, no es nada del otro mundo! —Lo tranquilizó Carla— Sólo que me sería muy satisfactorio saber que estás vacacionando y realizando diversas actividades entretenidas, y no tenerte aquí encerrado —Suspiró— Te preocupas demasiado por mí, sólo saldré más con mis amigas y seré más ociosa teniendo la casa para mí sola. Tengo mucho que pensar —Declaró sonriendo forzadamente— Haz esto por mí, Eren.

Eren quería seguir replicando, incluso implorar que no le hiciera aquello. Pero la mirada de su madre era tan sobrecogedora, aunque no en sentido amenazador, sino que algo le decía que debía ser obediente y no preguntar más. Ella estaba pasando momentos muy duros tras lo de su padre, así que tenía que ser maduro y afrontar lo que le esperaba.

—Está bien —Dijo por fin, aún a regañadientes, pero más consciente.

Su madre sonrió agradecida y cerró la maleta que estaba preparando.

—Sé que tú hubieras podido arreglar tus cosas, pero quería echarte una mano.

Eren asintió mientras la observó alejarse de la habitación, dejándolo a solas con Sasha.

Eren entró a la estancia y se dejó caer desanimado en la cama.

Sasha a su vez se adentró en la habitación y se quedó mirando fijamente la castaña cabellera de su amigo, que yacía boca abajo.

—Me arrepentiré más tarde —Escuchó que decía Eren ahogadamente por la obstrucción de la almohada.

Sasha suspiró pero sonrió animadamente.

—Mira, sé que no quieres dejar a tu madre por su cuenta, pero por algo será. Además, creo fervientemente que la pasaremos muy bien allá.

Eren se dio la vuelta lentamente para quedar boca arriba y soltó un sonoro suspiro.

—Idaho —Murmuró— Eso está al otro extremo del país. Ni pienses que me adaptaré en un día.

—Vamos, no es tan difícil —Aseguró entusiasta la castaña— Cada año quiero volver, es demasiado divertido. Hay ciertas cosas que son duras —Admitió— Pero me da oportunidades para aprender de mi misma. Es genial.

—Es fácil para ti decirlo —Se quejó Eren— Es tu pueblo natal. Llevas ahí toda la vida. Este es mi hogar. Preston no se parece en nada a Charlotte.

Sasha bufó.

—¿Qué tiene de especial Charlotte? Las grandes ciudades sólo están llenas de porquería y gente alborotada. Sólo hay ruido y gente ambiciosa. Preston es diminuto, pero grande a lo que conlleva a aventura —Sentenció muy orgullosa de sus raíces— Si estoy viviendo aquí y no allá —aclaró— Es porque necesito un trabajo estable para ayudar un poco a mi familia. Los pueblos cercanos no son suficientes. Aquí me la paso bien, pero el verdadero placer está en lo rural, ya te digo.

Eren la escuchó a medias. ¿Cómo podía convencerse de aquello? Era como si le dijeran a un oso polar que se fuera a vivir a la selva, porque era toda una aventura. Sólo pensaba en si conseguiría sobrevivir a casi dos meses en un sitio tan apartado de la ciudad.

No había alternativa. Tenía que hacerlo.

 **•••**

A dos días del comienzo del Verano, Mikasa se dirigió un tanto desorientada a Carolina del Norte, siendo el estado más cercano que tenía viajes completos hasta las extremidades de Idaho. Sería muy pesado, pues se encontraba en el otro opuesto del país, pero en parte era algo bueno, mientras más países y ciudades dejara atrás mucho mejor. Necesitaba sentirse en contacto con el mundo.

Mientras intentaba descifrar el mapa que la llevaría a la estación Rose, caminaba ajena a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, y varias veces estuvo a punto de chocar contra alguien. Odiaba admitirlo, pero estaba jodidamente perdida.

Se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad más gigantesca del estado, y no sabía que autobús la podría llevar a la central para nuevamente abordar uno que la condujera a Idaho.

Varias veces intentó preguntar a los transeúntes pero todos caminaban demasiado deprisa y la mayoría hablaba por teléfono, sin percatarse de su llamado.

Cruzó una calle estrecha y esperó en la banqueta, analizando sus opciones.

En ese momento una enorme camioneta chevrolet quedó frente a ella en el tráfico.

—Maldición, Jaeger. Parece que nos tomará dos horas más de lo previsto llegar a Preston.

Mikasa levantó la cabeza del mapa y miró hacia el frente, atraída por una voz familiar.

—¿Sasha?

La mencionada, quien se hallaba tras el volante, volteó hacia ella de reojo y abrió ampliamente los ojos, sorprendida al identificarla.

—¡Mikasa! —Exclamó con su característica alegría y se apresuró en gritarle por encima del ruido del tráfico y la calle— ¡Sube! ¡Rápido!

Mikasa algo mareada por el repentino giro de los acontecimientos, tardó un segundo más tarde en reaccionar y a toda prisa abrió la puerta lateral de la parte trasera de la camioneta.

Dos segundos después el semáforo se había tornado verde.

 **...**

—¡Qué coincidencia! —Había exclamado Sasha demasiado eufórica tras el volante, viendo a Mikasa gracias al retrovisor— ¿Qué hacías hasta acá Mikasa?

La joven asiática permaneció muda un momento. Había un chico que no conocía en el asiento de copiloto y parecía ido, sin apenas notar su presencia en el auto.

—Carolina del Norte era la opción más cercana para poder viajar hasta Preston.

—Ya entiendo —Dijo Sasha mientras giraba el volante en una curva— Me alegra que hayas decidido venir también este año. Justo a mi lado tengo a tu reemplazo, ya no serás más la novata.

Mikasa vio con curiosidad a Eren, quien ni se había inmutado. Parecía sumido en una especie de aura gris. Tenía puestos unos audífonos, así que se podía suponer que no quería regresar a la realidad.

—No le prestes atención —Dijo Sasha— Él no es así normalmente, sólo está de dramático porque le ha tocado pasar el verano conmigo.

Mikasa sonrió un tanto confundida.

—Nunca ha abandonado la ciudad —Continuó Sasha— Es su primera vez en la vida rural, y no le hace mucha gracia —Se rio como si fuera lo más chistoso del mundo—¡Así que espero que esto salga bien y regresemos el siguiente año!

En el trayecto, la que más conversaba era Sasha. Eren seguía en su mutismo, pues se sentía algo sensible por tener que abandonar Charlotte durante tanto tiempo, algo que nunca en sus diecisiete años de vida había pasado. Decidió que su momento nostálgico no podía albergar el incesante parloteo de su exasperante amiga de fondo, así que se había puesto los audífonos y se concentró en la música. Inmediatamente empezó a sonar aleatoriamente una canción que le sentó como una puñalada directo al corazón.

 _When you lose all hope, and excuses/ Cuando pierdes toda esperanza y excusas._

 _And the cheapstakes and the losers/ Y los tacaños y perdedores_

 _Nothing's left to cling onto / Nada te queda para sostenerte_

 _You got to hold on / Tienes que aferrarte_

 _Hold on to yourself / Aferrarte a ti mismo_ _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Escuchaba la melódica sinfonía de la armónica resonar en sus oídos, al ritmo que disfrutaba de esa divertida y a la vez deprimente canción de Green Day. ¿Tenía que ser _Hold On_?

En fin, tenía sentido.

Tenía que aferrase a sí mismo. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Tenía que ser fuerte, las vacaciones no serían para siempre. Y su madre estaría bien sin él. Tenía que ahuyentar esos pensamientos que consumían su felicidad. Tenía que esforzarse. Algo bueno tenía que pasar.

Mikasa por otro lado siempre había sido una chica poco social y sólo asentía y respondía mono sílabos, a las preguntas de Sasha, apenas consciente de lo que estaban hablando. Su mente estaba en el paisaje que aparecía y se desvanecía conforme avanzaba la camioneta.

Cada vez más cerca de Idaho.

 **•••**

Transcurrieron otro día sin nada rescatable en la Hacienda, quitando el hecho de que todo ya estaba preparado para recibir a los chicos en las cabañas y el Bosque había sido revisado y montado para las diferentes actividades que se prepararían ahí, sin mencionar la sorprendente llegada de una vieja amiga.

Petra hizo su aparición una semana después de la cena de pre-bienvenida, viéndose algo vacilante de estar ahí, pero después de todo era su hogar. Al llegar vio a Rivaille echado sobre la hierba de la entrada y lo saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza. La relación entre ellos era se podría decir normal, pero la joven peliroja ya no se sentía agusto en su presencia, lo cual era una pena pues ellos se conocían desde que se instaló aquel viejo lugar, al igual que Farlan e Isabel.

Cuando estos últimos la vieron se pusieron verdaderamente contentos, pues era algo tan especial para ellos reunirse a pesar de tantos años. Eran prácticamente como hermanos, sólo faltaba su querida y alocada amiga Sasha para complementar el círculo.

Rivaille contemplaba el cielo después de haber desayunado. Aixa le había preparado unos wafles con canela que le supieron a gloria, más aún porque comió en soledad, despertando más temprano de lo usual para no ser molestado por sus amigos que parecían su sombra todos esos días. No lo dejaban tranquilo más que para orinar, e incluso en esas veces Farlan lo acompañaba.

Era una mierda esa sobreprotección, pues ambos estúpidos lo veían como un hermano pequeño que necesitaba demasiada atención para que no cometiera alguna imprudencia.

Se limitaba a observar ya fuera las nubes o el techo de su alcoba, como si estuviera en una eterna meditación, pensando en no sabía qué.

Sólo esperaba que en su bobo equipo no estuviera Farlán o Isabel. Si antes era decepcionante no tenerlos cerca ahora sería todo un alivio, pues su comportamiento era tan empalagoso, como si temieran que en cualquier momento se escapara al Bosque.

Pero más que nada, evitaba a Erwin. Era demasiado injusto tenerle cierto rencor, pero así era como se sentía, como si su padre adoptivo tuviera toda la maldita culpa de todo.

No tenía familia.

Sólo a sus amigos y a un hombre que lo arrancó de su hogar para vivir en aquel apestoso pueblo de Idaho.

Si participaba en el campamento era sola y únicamente para que Erwin lo dejara en paz, y era la mejor forma de evitarlo, ya que el no se encargaba personalmente de las actividades. Además, usaban armas, como arcos y cuchillas que con los años había aprendido a utilizar perfectamente y ahora manejaba hasta dormido, siendo el mejor de todos los grupos.

Keith una vez le dijo que tenía madera de soldado, pero Erwin enloqueció ante ese comentario y le ordenó no hablar sobre temas bélicos frente a su ''hijo'' nunca más.

Pero él no era el hijo de nadie.

Ya no.

 **•••**

Tomó casi un día llegar hasta Idaho, pues como bien es sabido, quedaba en el extremo opuesto de sus ciudades. Eren jamás creyó pensar que quería llegar de una vez por todas, y no era cuestión de entusiasmo, sino de tedio al estar tanto tiempo sentado y con únicas pausas para orinar.

Después de un largo y cansado viaje, el trío llegó a su destino. Caminaron la poca distancia que los separaba de Preston, y en cosa de unos cuantos kilómetros, Eren lo vio: La gran extensión de tierra y bosques que rodeaban el campo. Eren sintió que lo habían transportado a otro mundo y no a otra ciudad.

Sasha estuvo a punto de llorar al pisar su tierra natal, y prácticamente arrastró a Eren y a Mikasa todo el camino directo a su casa.

El campamento iniciaba al día siguiente, y ya tendría que haber varios de sus viejos amigos ahí instalados. La emoción en su pecho apenas la hacía consiente de que jalaba bruscamente a sus amigos.

* * *

Levi contempló el cielo hasta que este se tiñó de azul oscuro y aparecieron las estrellas.

Aixa le había llevado algo de comida cuando cayó la tarde y vio que seguía en su sitio, pero no la había tocado.

Mañana iniciaba otro verano.

Se preguntó cuantos veranos más tendría que pasar en aquel lugar.

Quizá ese sería el último.

 **ღ**

 **.**

* * *

 **Bieeeeeeen. Esta es el PRIMER capítulo de mi PRIMER historia ERERI uwu. Hace tiempo que quería escribir sobre ellos pero la inspiración nomas no me llegaba. La verdad no tengo idea de si actualizaré a la semana, pues no les quiero mentir. Esperemos el alcance de la historia.**

 **Algunas aclaraciones :3 ***

 **Aixa es un OC (Original Character) y andará por ahí en la historia.**

 **El padre de Levi en esta historia es alguien que sí se casó con su madre y no un cualquiera como lo es en la realidad.**

 **No estoy del todo segura, pero creo que terminaré formando varias parejitas, todo depende como se vaya desarrollando esto.**

 **Conforme avance la historia se irán explicando varias cosas y el título de la misma cobrará sentido.**

 **En todas mis historias uso música de Green Day y referencias, y la verdad a Levi le queda perfecto pues el estilo de la banda queda con su personalidad y su manera de ver el mundo, así que esto no iba a ser la excepción.**

 **Este capítulo me salió demasiado largo si lo comparamos con los que he escrito para historias de Naruto, así que espero esto sea un long-fic si todo sale bien**

 **¿Te gustó? ¿Lo odiaste? Házmelo saber. Necesitaré su ayuda en algo x.x No se si se dieron cuenta pero el campamento no tiene nombre. La verdad no se me ocurrió nada bueno. ¿Les gustaría darme una mano? Se los agradecería mucho!**

 **Por mi parte es todo y espero haya sido de su agrado.**

 **-PaoCriss**


End file.
